The present invention relates to a medium feeding device that feeds a medium, and an image forming apparatus using the medium feeding device.
In a conventional medium feeding device, a stack of media (such as sheets) is stored in a medium storing portion. Each medium is separated from the other media (i.e., subsequent media) and fed out of the medium storing portion by a feeding roller and a separating unit. The medium fed out of the medium storing portion is further conveyed by a conveying roller pair.
In order to prevent generation of wrinkles on the medium, there is proposed a configuration in which an anti-wrinkle roller and an anti-wrinkle guide are disposed on a medium conveying path between the feeding roller and the conveying roller pair. The anti-wrinkle roller and the anti-wrinkle guide are provided so as to form a narrow gap therebetween through which the medium passes (see, for example, Patent Document No. 1).
Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-123316 (see, paragraphs 0018 to 0024, FIGS. 1 and 3)
The anti-wrinkle roller and the anti-wrinkle guide are configured to sandwich the medium therebetween to thereby extend the medium in a widthwise direction so as to prevent generation of wrinkles (i.e., to prevent poor printing due to wrinkles).
Recently, there is a demand for a technology capable of stably feeding the medium while preventing generation of wrinkles.